High school badass
by Sasunaru4eves
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke come into to the cafeteria as usual to eat their lunch when Itachi spots a beautiful pink haired girl standing in line to get lunch. He alerts Sasuke, the girl looks like an easy push over and very delicate until everyone in the cafeteria hears her conversation with the queen of the fangirls Karin. SasuSaku oneshot (May turn into multi chapter) AU (little OOC)


**Please PM me or review if you would like me to continue with the story instead of making it a one-shot, thanks! (I have received enough requests, I'm going to post the next chapter around September first, if not sooner)**

**Pairing: SasuSaku (kinda)**

**Disclaimer: When I rule the world, then and only then will I own Naruto**

**Warning: Swearing**

Itachi and Sasuke settled down on the red plastic seats in the cafeteria. Their usual friends sat down with them. Naruto was complaining about how the cafeteria never serves ramen, Neji was eating in silence, Nagato was chatting was Konan while Kiba tried to steal his curly fries. Shikamaru was as usual, no where to be found. Probably napping in the janitors closet.

An immediate scowl had plastered onto Sasuke's face when he looked down at his salad and realized there where no tomatoes. As if lunch wasn't already shitty, the lunch lady probably poisoned his.

To his left Itachi nudged him in the ribs non to subtly, Sasuke whipped his head around to glare at him. His eyes immediately flew to where his brother was looking so intensely at. He dropped his glare and just stared at the beautiful girl standing in line to get her poisoned food.

She was obviously new here, he had never encountered someone at this school with pink hair as vibrant as hers and green eyes that practically spewed with excitement. The girl was gorgeous.

She wore a fitted white long sleeved shirt with faded navy blue stripes passing over it and a pastel green skirt that cut above her knees. She wore a pair of dirtied white Vans and had her hair in a high ponytail, her bangs stopped just below her eyebrows and some loose strands of hair hung askew around her perfectly shaped face.

The girls skin was pale yet it did not rival his nor Itachi's, she was petite and looked easily breakable, probably a push over.

The brothers gaze followed her as she took up her poisoned lunch and headed to sit at an empty table. But that wasn't just any table, no. That was the fangirls table. It was at a perfect angle where they could see Sasuke and Itachi perfectly and just stare at them all lunch while giggling and whispering to each other.

Karin, the queen of the fangirls, marched over to the table Sakura was currently eating her poison at. She stood there looking at the new girl expectantly with one delicately manicured hand on her hip, waiting for her to see and scamper away in freight.

It it never happen.

She hadn't even acknowledged the posse of girls standing before her. She was absolutely and utterly crazy. Karin was quit fierce and tended to play dirty to get what she wanted.

Finally she looked up, give the girls a tight smile and went back to her food. They all gaped at this new girl. The whole cafeterias eyes where now on that table.

"I'm sorry bitch, but you're sitting at _our_ table right now. So move." The fiery red head girl spat.

The new girl looked up once again, a bright smile plastered onto her face. Her smile said sunshine and happiness but her eyes said kill.

"Hi, my names Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you too."

This Sakura got up from her uncomfortable bench and stood in front of Karin.

"If you could so kindly share this table with me, it would be greatly appreciated, seeing as I won't stop you from ogling at the boys table over there," She pointed at our table.

"But seeing as you've already called me a bitch, and just looking at your group of little fangirls makes me want to throw up my breakfast on you, so before that happens I will kindly move so that you can have orgasms just looking at the popular boys."

Sakura then picked up her tray, dumped her poison into the garbage and walked out of the cafeteria like a boss.

Five minutes later and every student in the cafeteria was still gaping at the spot that the girl had been.

"Ohhhhh, you just got served!" Naruto shouted with a mouth full of poison.

"Shut up ramen boy!" Ami, one of Karin's little fangirls retorted.

"Awwww, but I thought you loved to ogle at us!" Kiba yelled back, laughing at his own comment.

After another five minutes of insults passed back and forth between Naruto, Kiba and the fangirls. The cafeteria was silent again. Well as silent as a high school cafeteria can be. Itachi poked him in the ribs again to regain his attention. He looked directly into Sasuke's eyes and said:

"Now that, my foolish brother, is a woman."

Sasuke gulped down the lump in his throat and remembered all the scary stories their father told them about their mother when they where in high school. He told them about how hard it was to catch her attention and how she wouldn't put up with anyone trying to put her down.

His eyes narrowed on the door Sakura had just walked out of.

Oh yes, he was going to make her his, no matter what.

**So yeah, hope you liked it. Please review, I can take the hate *sigh* no I can't. **


End file.
